


Everybody Loves Iwa-chan

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Oikawa Tooru knew that at every school, there is always someone that everyone was undeniably in love with.





	Everybody Loves Iwa-chan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody Loves Toshi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291999) by [AwkwardPotatoChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild). 



> I promised [the Orange Court](https://theorangecourt.tumblr.com/) this forever ago and finally, it is done.  
> This was inspired by my other thirst fic, but has much more angst than the other one. Sorry.
> 
> If there are any mistakes, let me know. I hope you all enjoy this.

Oikawa Tooru knew that at every school, there is always someone that everyone was undeniably in love with.

For example, at Karasuno, they had Mr. Refreshing, with his charming smile and his sexy, but innocent beauty mark. Stupid Shiratorizawa had stupid Ushiwaka, who Oikawa wasn’t about to admit that had they met in another lifetime, he probably would’ve climbed him like a tree, and at Seijou, Oikawa knew that there was only one person who could possibly fulfil this very special role.

Himself!

Yes, Mr. Refreshing and dumb Ushiwaka had their merits, but neither of them or anyone else would ever compare to him, perfect, wonderful, and amazing him. No one at this school would ever compare to how much of a blessing he was on the world.

Or at least that’s what he thought.

After practice one day, while most of the team had already gone home, Oikawa lingered behind, outside of the locker room as he waited for the remaining stragglers to leave. Since his best friend and vice captain was already waiting outside the gym, Oikawa took the time to scroll through his phone and take a few selfies without Iwaizumi silently judging him. He was midway through another impromptu photoshoot when Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s conversation caught his attention.

“Okay, so what about Oikawa?” came Hanamaki’s muffled voice. “Thoughts?”

Matsukawa hummed, pondering for a moment. “He’s attractive,” he remarked. “I’d suck his dick, but would I wake up early and make him breakfast the morning after? Definitely not. I’d just send him home after sucking his dick. There are others to choose from.”

“Agreed,” responded Hanamaki. “I’d suck his dick too, but he’s definitely not the dating type for me.”

“Cool. What about Kyou-”

BAM!

Hanamaki and Matsukawa both jumped at the sound of the locker room door slamming open and to be honest, Oikawa did too since he hadn’t registered that he had moved until then. He quickly schooled his expression though, remembering that he was here for a reason.

“Excuse you,” Oikawa said, clearly offended. “I am  _ definitely _ dating material. You two are just too blind to see it.”

Oikawa crossed his arms and glared, but it was more of a pout, from Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s point of view. The two of them looked at each other, silently conversing before Hanamaki spoke up first.

“Oikawa, it’s nothing personal,” he said. “We just have different taste and our taste is not you.”

Oikawa opened his mouth to argue, but the pair gave him a pointed look and he knew they were right. He huffed and looked away, mumbling to himself.

“Whatever,” Oikawa finally sighed. “But at least I have the rest of the team! I’m sure they like me!”

Matsukawa snorted. “You think everyone else on the team likes you?” he struggled. Hanamaki elbowed him in the side, but it was clear he was trying not to make eye contact with Oikawa either. “Sorry, but, uh, we already asked them and while they do agree that you are pretty, they’ve all decided that they prefer someone else.”

“Someone else?” gasped Oikawa. He looked to Hanamaki for confirmation, who merely nodded in response. He scoffed. “All the girls and some of the guys at this school like me, and you’re really going to tell me that the team prefers someone else? Who?!”

“Iwaizumi.”   
“Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi? Iwaizumi Hajime?  _ The _ Iwaizumi Hajime? The Iwaizumi Hajime who’s his best friend? The Iwaizumi Hajime who was always a grumpy butt to him? That Iwaizumi?!

Oikawa’s brain had shut down completely. Yes, he knew that Iwaizumi has had his fair share of people come and confess to him, but it was nothing compared to how many people have confessed to him. And yes, he’d admit that Iwaizumi was attractive on some level too, but of course, he was not his type and nowhere near his level anyway. So with all of that being said, it made no sense to Oikawa that the entire team would choose Iwaizumi over him.

Clearly still in a state of shock, Hanamaki and Matsukawa called out to Oikawa, trying to bring him back to reality. They poked and prodded at him as well, but nothing worked. After a tense moment, the two of them shared a look, silently asking if one of them should go get Iwaizumi for help, when Oikawa began to move. He reached into his pocket, pulled out the keys for the gym, and unceremoniously tossed them at the duo before turning right around and exiting the locker room.

Iwaizumi looked up from his phone when he heard Oikawa stomping towards him. Pushing himself off the wall, he grabbed his bag and Oikawa’s, nodding to him.

“Hey! Took you long enough. There’s no one left, right?” 

Oikawa continued past him as if he wasn’t even there.

“Hey, answer me!”

Oikawa continued on, not even looking back. Iwaizumi’s brow furrowed at being dismissed and jogged to catch up with him.

“Hey!” he repeated.

Iwaizumi placed his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders, stopping him. The touch startled him and he stared wide-eyed at his best friend, but it quickly transformed into an angry glare when he saw who it was.

“What happened? Is there anyone left? You lock up?”

“I don’t know,” Oikawa grumbled, brushing past Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi watched in shock as he walked away. He quickly caught up to him again, walking briskly alongside him.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” he asked. “What were you even doing then?”

“I mean, I don’t know! I gave the key to Makki, so you should ask him!”

Oikawa walked away faster, leaving Iwaizumi to slowly comprehend what he had just said. When he did, there was fire in his eyes when he confronted his best friend again.

“Dammit, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi shouted. “You’re the captain! That’s supposed to be  _ your _ job!”

Oikawa continued to ignore him, pushing past him easily.

“Alright. Fine. Whatever,” grumbled Iwaizumi to himself. “I’ll just text Makki later then.”

Iwaizumi caught up to him once again, but said nothing more. The two of them walked in silence back to their homes, with Oikawa still ruminating over his earlier conversation and Iwaizumi watching his best friend carefully. They arrived shortly after that, with the air still tense. Oikawa quickly unlocked his front door and was about to go when a voice stopped him.

“Hey!”

Oikawa turned around. “What?” he snapped.

“Take your bag!” Iwaizumi said, while holding it up. Oikawa bit his cheeks and looked away, slightly embarrassed. “I don’t want it!”

Oikawa quickly stomped over and snatched his bag out of Iwaizumi’s hand. He then sprinted into his house, slamming the door shut and leaving a stupified Iwaizumi behind.

“Good night!” he called out, even though he knew Oikawa wouldn’t hear it. “Geez. What’s with him?”

Once inside, Oikawa went straight to his room, nearly forgetting to take off his shoes if it weren’t for his mom. He flopped onto his bed, not bothering to change as he mumbled and grumbled to himself.

What was so great about Iwaizumi? Oikawa loved his best friend, but there was no comparison between the two. Clearly, Oikawa was superior in nearly every way and he couldn’t figure out why or how the entire team would pick Iwaizumi over him!

Rolling over, Oikawa buried his face into his pillow and then screamed loudly, letting the pillow muffle it. He then sat up and reached for his giant alien plush, hugging it tightly before grabbing his phone.

-

**Oikawaii:** makki!!   
**Oikawaii:** ( ≧Д≦) what the fuck is so great about iwa-chan?!   
**Oikawaii:** he’s just a big meanie!   
**Oikawaii:** what makes him dating material and not me?!?!?! ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ

**Cream Puff King:** 3 things   
**Cream Puff King:** 1\. arms   
**Cream Puff King:** 2\. abs   
**Cream Puff King:** 3\. tiddies   
**Cream Puff King:** jk, but also not   
**Cream Puff King:** 3\. is nice, not a dick   
**Cream Puff King:** also, probably has a big dick ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Oikawaii:** ew gross (((p(>o<)q)))   
**Oikawaii:** but really? that’s all it took for you to all fall madly in love with him?   
**Oikawaii:** (눈‸눈)    
**Oikawaii:** and i’m nice too!!!!

**Cream Puff King:** maybe if you weren’t so far up your own ass you’d notice

**Oikawaii:** （￣^￣）凸

**Cream Puff King:** ( ˘ ³˘)♥

-

With a groan, Oikawa set his phone aside and hugged his alien tighter. He still didn’t understand what was so great about Iwaizumi and to be honest, if he weren’t so blinded now, he probably would’ve been more curious about why he was so worked up about this to begin with. It’s not like he ever wanted the team to love him anyway. Yet, when Hanamaki and Matsukawa told him that they all would choose Iwaizumi over him, Oikawa felt the need to make them love him.

Either way, Oikawa was confused and angry and he didn’t understand anything. He stayed up late that night, trying to figure out this whole conundrum before exhaustion eventually took him.

* * *

Oikawa was still angry the next morning and Iwaizumi knew immediately when the setter didn’t start teasing him about how frowning would give him more wrinkles. It was clear from how his best friend wouldn’t look at him that he was the cause for Oikawa’s current anger. Most would expect him to push and prod, trying to figure out what was wrong, but Iwaizumi knew better and over the years, he had learned that Oikawa needed time to sort through his own thoughts before eventually wanting to talk. This also gave Iwaizumi time to figure out what it was that he had done wrong as they walked to morning practice in silence.

When they arrived, the whole team and the coaches immediately picked up Oikawa’s current mood when instead of going to change, Oikawa sat down along the wall without a single word. Everyone glanced at each other warily, until Iwaizumi reassured them that it would be alright.

“Oikawa’s not feeling good,” said Iwaizumi. “He should be fine by tomorrow, but for now, just let him be. I don’t know how he’ll be later today, but I’ll make sure he’s alright.”

Everyone was still worried, but Iwaizumi’s words calmed them and they went about their daily routine. Oikawa, however, was not as easily soothed by them. In fact, for some reason, he felt even angrier and more worked up by them, and he hated the feeling of it growing in his chest.

Silently, Oikawa watched as everyone continued to go on without him, with Iwaizumi taking up his role that day instead.

“Alright, everyone,” said Iwaizumi once everyone was done changing and back in the gym. “Warm-ups first. You know the drill.”

He started with his arms first, pulling his left arm across his chest. Everyone followed the action automatically and nothing seemed out of place at first, but now that Oikawa was away from the crowd, he could clearly see things he had missed before and suddenly, Oikawa truly detested how observant he was.

As Iwaizumi pulled his arm behind his back, Oikawa took note of how Yahaba’s expression had shifted slightly. He saw him give a slight sigh before biting his lip, eyes more focused as he stared at his vice-captain. His eyes moved up and down, examining Iwaizumi closely, and Oikawa felt sick as he watched this happen and he felt even worse when he realized the rest of the team was ogling Iwaizumi in some way.

Oikawa turned his attention to Iwaizumi, his brow furrowed as he tried to see what the team was seeing.

He isn’t  _ that _ great, Oikawa thought to himself. He stared intently at how the muscles in Iwaizumi’s arms rippled and flexed, showing off his strength. With his arms raised over his head, his chest was thrust out too, making him appear more lewd, as if he were posing for the cover of a magazine. His shirt that usually seemed too loose, but now seemed too tight had ridden up as well, revealing a sliver of skin that hinted at what was underneath.

Oikawa scoffed and shook his head. So what if his arms are big and beefy? He’s not the only one. Kyouken clearly has huge biceps too. And judging from the glares he was sending, Kyouken knew that as well. (He also always seemed to be glaring, so to be honest, Oikawa wasn’t 100% certain.) It’s not like this was the first time the team was seeing Iwaizumi’s arms. Kyouken challenges him to arm wrestling matches practically every other day. It wasn’t anything new and Oikawa couldn’t understand the fascination with Iwaizumi’s arms, no matter how big and great they were.

Oikawa let out a sigh of relief when they finally switched to another stretch. But it was short lived when he realized the leg stretches highlighted how sculpted Iwaizumi’s ass and thighs were. Years of volleyball and being an athlete were reflected in his leg and ass muscles as they stretched and tightened. Oikawa had never bothered to notice before, but now that he has, he couldn’t deny the fact that his best friend’s ass was practically a work of art and judging from the groan he just heard (Oikawa thinks it was from Watari), others had the team had noticed as well and had no trouble imagining how great it looked right now.

Too disgusted, Oikawa got up and left the gym. There were already too many hormones for him to handle so early in the morning and he could feel himself growing angrier with every second. Since Iwaizumi already informed everyone of his current state, Oikawa decided that he might as well head to class and actually study for once, instead of chatting and posing for his fan club.

Thankfully, all of his fans picked up on his mood that day, so no one bothered him. The day went by normally, but Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi occasionally glancing at him with concern and worry. Oikawa would have normally teased him about this, but instead, he continued to remain silent, feeling even worse somehow.

When school let out, Oikawa knew he could’ve gone home, but unconsciously, he found himself following Iwaizumi to afternoon practice as well. Coach Irihata and Coach Mizoguchi said nothing when they saw him sitting down along the wall again, but he did catch the way the two of them look towards Iwaizumi for an answer. It bothered him even more.

Oikawa pulled out his phone, too pissed off to be paying attention, but also too pissed off to bother going home just yet. (Plus, there was a good chance he’d have to take care of Takeru today and he was definitely not feeling up to that now.) He vaguely registered the sound of the team warming up like they had this morning, making a disgusted face recalling how they all ogled and drooled over Iwaizumi, before they began actually practicing.

Thankfully, time passed by quickly (with the help of his phone and a few quick photoshoots), and it was soon time to go home. Oikawa sat up and looked over as the team gathered around to get water and cool down, but his mood quickly soured once again.

Feeling too hot, Iwaizumi had taken off his shirt and was now using it to dab at the sweat on his forehead. The sheen from the thin layer made him glitter and gleam. The team all stared at him hungrily, making Oikawa scoff and roll his eyes. He briefly made eye contact with Matsukawa, who winked, subtly gesturing towards Iwaizumi. He patted his own stomach carefully, drawing Oikawa’s attention to the fact that everyone was staring at his best friend’s abs.

Thank goodness they were all getting water because anyone could see they were thirsty.

“So what?” Oikawa mumbled to himself. “He’s got abs? So does the entire team. We’re athletes for goodness sake!”

He had to admit that Iwaizumi’s abs  _ were _ nice and he could see where the team was coming from. Each muscle was sculpted perfectly and it didn’t help that his shorts seem to rest a bit too low on his hips, hinting and teasing at what was even lower. Oikawa was certain his best friend had an eight-pack instead of a six-pack as well and he couldn’t deny the fact that it was all very tempting. But still, it was nothing the whole team hadn’t seen before. He’s seen better before and seeing the team fawn over him irked him even more.

Feeling like he had enough for one day, Oikawa got up and was about to grab his things, when the sight of Kunimi and Kindaichi lingering around Iwaizumi caught his attention. It wasn’t uncommon for players to stick around, and ask questions and for tips after practice, but Oikawa could tell this was different from what he would normally be asked.

“Iwaizumi-senpai,” said Kunimi. “Thank you for helping us last week. Are you free again this weekend?”

Again?

Oikawa looked over, trying to be subtle with his eavesdropping. He could see the two first years smiling and eyes sparkling, something he had never seen in all of his years of playing with them. He felt sick again as he watched Kunimi looking up at Iwaizumi as if he were the sun himself. Even Kindaichi, who had told me that he respected him the most, seemed to light up even more around Iwaizumi, a new form of admiration radiating from him.

“Yeah. I can help you guys study again,” Iwaizumi answered. He patted both of them on the shoulder. “It’s good to see that you guys are focused on your work outside of volleyball.”

“And could we do some extra practice afterwards too?”

Studies? Extra practice?

All of these things were foreign to Oikawa. He’d gotten plenty of praise for his skills as a setter over the years, but never had he gotten asked to help out with practice and studying before. (Tobio-chan doesn’t count because Oikawa said so.) He’d gotten looks of admiration from many kohais before, but...not on the same level as Iwaizumi was receiving now. He’d always been looked up to and seen as a distant goal, but never as someone relatable, never as someone that others could come to.

And though he didn’t know why, that realization hurt more than he thought it would.

Oikawa’s thoughts suddenly went to Kageyama. He thought of how Chibi-chan called him the Grand King, thinking it was simply because of Kageyama’s nickname. He had almost felt proud of it before, but now, he was starting to wonder if there was more to it. Did Tobio learn all of that from him? Was he actually the tyrant king and unaware of it? Was he unintentionally pushing away his own team? Oikawa thought that as a setter, he was the pillar that held them all up, keeping them stable, together. But was he really doing that or did he just think he was doing that? He suddenly felt sick, chest aching as tears threatened to spill.

“Hey! You coming or what?”

Oikawa startled and looked up to see Iwaizumi standing by the door. He said nothing and looked away as he quickly gathered his things and rushed out. His feet moved quickly, not wanting to talk or see Iwaizumi again, but his best friend was fast and it wasn’t long before he heard footsteps behind him, which then became Iwaizumi next to him, matching his pace.

“Why are you following me?” Oikawa snapped. “Just leave me alone!”

“We live next door to each other, dumbass!”

Oikawa stopped and glanced at his best friend. “Ah. Right.”

“Also, you could’ve left earlier,” continued Iwaizumi, “but you still came to practice, so I thought you wanted to walk home together.”

Oikawa looked down at his feet. His hands and eyes were closed tightly, and he could feel Iwaizumi staring at him, studying him carefully.

“You finally gonna tell me what’s wrong?” His voice was softer than Oikawa had anticipated. “You’ve had that constipated pouty look on your face all day.”

“What?!” Oikawa sputtered. “Shut up! No, I don’t!” He frowned even more when he caught sight of a smirk on Iwaizumi’s face. “And no, I’m not gonna tell you! Why would you care anyway?”

“Because you’re my best friend and I care about you.”

Iwaizumi’s words struck him harder than they should have and he was momentarily speechless. He knew his best friend noticed, but quickly covered it up, plastering a smile on his face.

“Aww! Iwa-chan~!” he cooed, hand placed over his heart, “you don’t happen to love me, do you? Ow!”

Oikawa rubbed the spot on his arm that Iwaizumi had just hit. It wasn’t a strong punch, only one of warning, but Oikawa sniffled and pouted dramatically. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and sighed.

“I’m being serious here. What’s wrong?”

Oikawa’s pout turned into a frown and he looked away again, staying silent. Iwaizumi furrowed his brow and gave a small nod before patting Oikawa’s shoulder. He looked up and saw Iwaizumi take a few steps forward and then wait for him to catch him before continuing.

“My parents are out tonight.”

Oikawa nodded, mindlessly walking. They soon made it home and wordlessly, Oikawa followed Iwaizumi inside his home, muscle memory kicking in. It wasn’t long before he found himself sitting on Iwaizumi’s bed, pillow hugged tightly to his chest.

“Okay. Let’s talk,” said Iwaizumi, as he settled next to him. “And don’t try to change the subject again. I’m not stupid.”

Oikawa wrinkled his nose and buried his face into the pillow. Iwaizumi said nothing and patiently waited. It irritated him even more.

“...the team doesn’t like me,” he eventually mumbled.

“What?”

“I said the team doesn’t like me!”

“Yeah, so?”

Oikawa promptly smacked Iwaizumi with the pillow he was holding.

“Ow! Okay! I’m sorry! Geez!” He held up his hands in surrender. “But really though, that’s what’s bothering you? You’ve never cared about that before.”

“I know,” Oikawa sighed, “but yesterday, when I went to lock up, I heard Makki and Mattsun talking about who’d they date and who’d they fuck on the team and they both said they would only fuck me and that they both would date you and then they told me that everyone on the team would date you too and I don’t understand, Iwa-chan! I don’t understand it at all!”

Oikawa knew he was screaming and crying now, no doubt looking like an absolute mess, but he didn’t care. Iwaizumi hadn’t said anything, only giving him a sad look that bothered him even more. He almost wanted his best friend to yell and be angry at him instead.

“It’s just-Iwa-chan! I don’t get it!” he yelled in frustration. “Why does everyone like you, but not me?! I’m supposed to be the popular one! You’re just a rude grumpy butt! You’re just a jerk half the time! What is it about you that makes you dating material and not me?! Why are you so nice and perfect and great?! Why don’t they like me?!”

“It’s because you’re a lil’ bitch.”

Oikawa growled and began hitting Iwaizumi with the pillow in his hands. He knew he wasn’t doing any damage and that if Iwaizumi wanted to, he could’ve stopped him easily, but he didn’t. He only held up his hands to block one or two of the hits, letting Oikawa continue.

“Okay! Okay!” said Iwaizumi. “I’m kidding! Sorry! I thought it would make you laugh a bit.”

Oikawa made a whining noise as he hit him one last time and then hid his face in the pillow again. He let a muffled scream that soon turned into sobs, soaking the soft fabric. He felt arms wrap around him, gently rocking, and he cried even more.

“Iwa-chan! They hate me!” sobbed Oikawa. “They hate me. They really hate me. I’m a shitty captain. You were right. I really am Shittykawa.”

“They don’t hate you,” Iwaizumi reassured. “And they don’t think you’re shitty.”

Oikawa shook his head. “They do…”

“They don’t. And I don’t think you’re shitty either.”

Oikawa slowly lifted his head and looked up to find truth in Iwaizumi’s eyes. He felt himself being pulled closer and he started to tear up again, quickly wiping his face on the pillow. He didn’t have to look to know that Iwaizumi was rolling his eyes at the action.

“I just...I don’t understand,” Oikawa said after he got his sobbing under better control. “I don’t understand anything and it bothers me.”

“Well...maybe we should start with trying to figure that out. I mean, I know you never cared if people like you or not before. So why does it bother you now? Why does it bother you that the team doesn’t?”

Oikawa fell silently, ruminating on this thought. In all his anger and frustration, he hadn’t really stopped to think about why he was feeling this way. He took his time to think as Iwaizumi held him patiently.

“Because you guys know me,” he finally answered. “All those people at school don’t know me. They just think I’m pretty. But you guys do, you guys know me. I know I have a shit personality and I’m not the most likable person, so if the team doesn’t like me, who will?”

“I like you.”

Oikawa scoffed. “You have to like me. You’re my best friend and we grew up together. You’re stuck with me for life now.”

“You know that’s not true.”

He scoffed again and this time, Iwaizumi pinched him, making him yelp and sit up. He scowled at him, but Iwaizumi knew that meant he was feeling a bit better.

“Oikawa, I don’t just like you just because we’re best friends. I like you because you’re one of the smartest people that I know and I’ve never seen anyone as quick as you. You’re passionate and you work harder than anyone else on the team. I know it seems as if all of that is fueled by your own ambitions, which can lead to some impulsive decisions, but I know that it’s also because you care about the team more than anyone else and you never want to disappoint them. You want them to be the best that they can be, which is why you try so hard to bring out the best in everyone. You are living proof of what hard work can be and I know that the entire team likes you too. No one on our team hates you.”

“Iwa-chan.”

“And just because they don’t want to date you doesn’t mean they don’t like you. It just means that they all know that they’ll never compare to you. They may joke and tease, but the whole team looks up to you greatly and they appreciate all that you’ve done for them. They know almost all your flaws like I do and they definitely aren’t staying just because of volleyball. They stay because you’re a great captain and you’re what keeps us all together.”

Oikawa had started crying midway through Iwaizumi’s speech, but now the tears seemed to flow even more. He quickly wiped them away with his shirt and smiled brightly, no longer forced.

“Aww! Iwa-chan~!” he cooed. “I knew you loved me!”

Iwaizumi snorted and playful shoved him.

“Yeah because that’s exactly what I just said, dumbass!” He rolled his eyes. “Geez. Learn to listen to someone besides yourself for once.”

Oikawa smiled even more, knowing that his best friend was just embarrassed about how sappy he was being.

“Thank you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sniffled. “I think I get why the whole team chose you over me now.”

They both laughed at this. The mood was much brighter than before.

“And I’m sorry I called you a rude grumpy butt earlier and that I’m a whiny child and that I yelled at you for no good reason.”

Iwaizumi shook his head and pulled Oikawa back into a hug. He wrapped his arms around him immediately.

“It’s okay,” said Iwaizumi. “I know I’m a rude grumpy butt and that you’re a whiny child and that you had plenty of good reasons to yell at me. It’ll take more than that for you to get rid of me.”

Giving him one final squeeze, Iwaizumi pulled away and slid off the bed.

“Alright. Now, go get cleaned up because you’re kinda all snotty and gross.” Oikawa pouted, but he knew it was true. “I’ll order us food, and we can stay up and watch the Z-Files.”

Oikawa picked up the pillow from earlier and threw it in Iwaizumi’s direction, knowing that he had purposefully messed up the title. It missed completely, making Iwaizumi throw his head back with laughter as he slowly disappeared.

“It’s called the X-Files, Iwa-chan!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

Oikawa soon left the bed and headed towards the bathroom. As he washed his face and changed, he thought back on not only everything that he and Iwaizumi had talk about tonight, but also on all that they had been through. In the beginning, he may not have fully understood why the team all chose Iwaizumi, but he definitely understood why everybody loved him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Buy me Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/dangcommaannie)


End file.
